


Another Night

by jexxis



Category: GUN GODZ (Video Game), Gravity Falls, Nuclear Throne (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, BillVenuz, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, YVBill, yungbill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9712130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jexxis/pseuds/jexxis
Summary: Yung Venuz and Bill Cipher spend a night in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's a really short drabble, nothing really shippy since they're sorta like...rivals with benefits.

It was best not to think too much on their relationship. Their kinks were similar but in a normal setting, the two triangle beings would not mix well. Besides nights in the bedroom, Y.V. couldn’t remember a time he liked being around Bill. The other guy was just too loud, bossy, and annoying.

Ah well. Being a pain in Y.V.’s ass didn’t stop him from fucking Bill and it sure as hell won’t stop him now. His noisiness was only appreciated when they had their one night stands, and Bill understood this. It was the yellow triangle’s turn to take the lead tonight, and Bill, now a massive black pyramid with multiple arms, held the flat cone under him. Venuz moaned in pain, the edges of his body already showing signs of cracking under the pressure.

Bill snickered lowly, rubbing all points of the gun god’s squirming body. The younger shape took pleasure in watching the normally dominant being pant in excitement, begging for more. It was exhilarating to one-up the god and instead of giving him the release he wanted, the pyramid only teased further. Clawed fingers slid into a crack forming along Y.V.’s face and feeling him struggle to move his bonded hands to his cock lead to the demon chuckling. It was delicious.

Seeing such a beautiful holy shape in such a shade of red, enveloped in lust and need of _him_ was absolutely _delicious._

\--

It wasn’t fair that Bill never moaned before. It didn’t take much to arouse Venuz, but that could just be due to his “typical” anatomy. His cock ached for attention, but Bill had his limbs planted along the surface of the floor that there was no way Y.V. could move even if he tried.

It turned him on so much.

The god was pretty sure he would explode at any moment. Bill was never one to give him what he wanted. Y.V. knew this from the many other times they’ve fucked. His velvet voice was shaky, his moans peppering the air while Bill’s laughs echoed through the room. He was close, so very close.

“Bill…” Y.V. whined, struggling a bit before he felt a massive tongue sweep across his form, saliva coating him as he felt his mind go blank.

Yung Venuz came right on him. His seed messied the base of his body and Bill’s laughter roared. This was one for the record books! He got Venuz to pop his load without even having to touch him right there, hah! As the god went limp from overload, the pyramid shifted back to his original form and wiped himself clean.

When the gun god came to, the dream demon was settling near him. He felt tiny arms wrap around his torso and Y.V. raised a brow. It wasn’t unusual for them to cuddle occasionally, but when Bill took charge he usually just left. Bill seemed to have caught the meaning of Y.V.’s puzzled look and only shrugged in response. For the remainder of the night, the two joked amongst one another about mundane things till the morning crept in to remind the other who he’s with.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think these two characters would really like each other canonically but it's fun to see them together anyways. I think the closest way to keep them ic is by having them fuck each other oops.


End file.
